


What is Love

by WinterSnow10



Series: Smutty one shots: Football [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Crying, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Light Angst, Loving Sex, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: After another fight Marc has to prove that Bernd is worth more than the world, because the Leverkusen keeper just can't see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really down at the moment and as a result I wrote this. Kudos and comments are nice and if you have any pointers I'd be greatful

"You're worth it, do you know that I wish I could give you the world?", Marc asked as he kissed Bernd's neck.

"I don't deserve it, any of it, I'm a horrible keeper and I don't deserve you", Bernd breathed out before Marc sucked a mark into the junction of his shoulder and neck, nipping, licking and sucking on the pale skin.

"You're not, if you were so horrible why would you be called up to the national team, it's a fact of life that the both of us will always be behind Neuer, every goalkeeper in the world is behind him. As for when you play with Leverkusen, you make mistakes, it's natural. I make mistakes, do you know what I need you to do?", Marc wondered as he pulled up from Bernd's neck to look into his dark blue grey eyes.

"What?", Bernd asked before he closed the little gap between them to kiss Marc softly.

Marc ran the tip of his tongue over Bernd's parted lips before he rubbed their noses together. 

"I need you to stop comparing yourself to other keepers, be it Manu, De Gea or anybody. They might have better stats but none of them will ever be you", Marc whispered before they kissed again.

"You, it's you", Bernd whimpered as Marc pressed their clothed crotches together.

"What?", Marc questioned.

"You, I compare myself to you, sometimes I wish that I could hate you, I want to be better than you. I don't want to be third to Neuer and when he goes be second to you, I can't do it", Bernd admitted as a few tears collected along his lash line.

Marc was dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say. Bernd turned his head away to look out the window.

"Baby, look at me", Marc requested" Bernd look at me".

Bernd turned his face back to Marc's, his eyes glistening with unshed tears 

"I love you, I've loved you since I fully understood what it meant, I couldn't live without you. I need you to stop comparing yourself to me, I need you to promise me", Marc smiled softly as he rubbed at Bernd's exposed hip bone.

"I'm sorry, I love you too, don't ever leave me", Bernd whispered.

"I won't you're stuck with me", Marc promised.

"Show me, show me how much you love me, how much I mean to you", Bernd said breathlessly.

"Are you sure, one hundred percent positive?", Marc enquired.

"Fuck me".

Marc grinned before he kissed the other keeper, slowly moving his tongue part self pink lips before he pulled back to grab Bernd's bottom lip between his teeth. In a flash Bernd was ripping Marc's tee shirt off before he pulled his own over his head. Marc kissed down his belly before he went back and sucked on Bernd's rosy nipple using his hand he rubbed the other between his finger and thumb.

"Please, fuck, Mar, please", Bernd groaned as he thrusted his erection into Marc's.

"Trousers off now", Marc growled as he rolled on to his side to unbuttoned his jeans.

The both used simular moments to throw their jeans and boxers over to a corner. Marc was back on top of him in a matter of seconds his tongue pushing into the other mans mouth.

"Are you still open from earlier?", Marc asked when he reached over for the lube.

"Maybe just a little", Bernd blushed and Marc found it adorable.

Marc nodded before he coated two finger is lube before he pressed them against Bernd's entrance. The Leverkusen keeper really didn't need much prep still open from this morning. Marc went to grab a condom but he felt a hand pull around his wrist.

"Do you have to, you're the only person since the last test you know that", Bernd said.

Marc nodded and kissed Bernd's wrist before he slid his thumb over Bernd's swollen lip.

Marc tugged on his cock a few times to get it fully hard before he squirted a lot of lube between his palms and rubbed them together to warm it up a bit before he jerked both hands over his hardness.

"You'll warm it up to put it on your dick, but not when it's going in my ass, I thought you loved me", Bernd groaned dramatically.

"Oh, I'm going to show you just how much I love you", Marc grinned as he climbed back to his pervious spot on top of the Leverkusen keeper.

Bernd was about to say something before Marc kissed him lazily, his tongue dancing inside the other mans mouth. He used it as a distraction before he lined himself up with Bernd's opening and buried himself balls deep in him boyfriend. Bernd moaned into his mouth, biting on Marc's lip when the Barcelona man pulled away, keeping their faces close. Matc had worked up some study rhythm of pushing in and out before he put one of his arms behind Bernd's head to bring it closer. The kiss was searingly hot, lips were being dragged against teeth and Marc was swallowing everyone of Bernd's groans and moans. Marc's thrusts were becoming more erratic, everything was magnified, the way Bernd's muscles tightened around Marc, it felt glorious.

"Mar, Marc, please, I'm so close, please",Bernd begged as he tightened around Marc

"I know, you have no idea how good you feel, so close Bernd, I love you", Marc moaned.as he hit Bernd's prostate, sending the other mans over the edge.

Marc swore he was stars whwn he came not long after Bernd, the way he felt every single muscle tighten around him.

"Fuck me, you're so good baby, so good", Marc praised as he rubbed their noses together before he pulled out.

"Cuddle", Bernd demanded as he moved his head.under Marc's chin" Then bath".

"Okay", Marc grinned before he hissed the short blond hair.

"And Marc".

"Yeah?".

"I could never hate you who else would love me as much as you?", Bernd wondered, he couldn't see the smirk that was plastered on his boyfriends face.

"Nobody could", Marc replied.

"Eh, cuddles in the bath, I've come coming out of me and it's dried.on my stomach", Bernd complained.


End file.
